Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Kraina Lodu - IV Rozdziałek
Hello, zanim zaczne pisać mam coś dla fanów Helsy :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5SGRRK7OoA&feature=player_detailpage ( Takie tam znalazłem dzisiaj) ale wracajmy już do rzeczywistości, bo zaczynam pisać! Chodził od jednego końca plaży do drugiego. Miał jedno proste zadanie chronić Królową i nie dotrzymał go. Wszystkie patrole które wysłał, wracały bez żadnej wiadomości o niej '- Jaki, że mnie idiota....skończę na stryczku - Kapitan rwał sobie włosy z głowy, patrząc na statek który był już gotowy na wypłynięcia' '- Panie kapitanie! - zawołał go jeden z marynarzy' '- Co jest!? - W jego głosie można było wyczuć zdenerwowanie' '- niedługo przypływ i będziemy musieli odpływać albo utkniemy tutaj na tydzień - odpowiedział, a kapitan tylko westchnął' '- Szykujcie się, odpływamy z tą falą - Marynarz zasalutował i odszedł zostawiając go samego - co ja mam zro... - nie dokończył gdyż zobaczył Królową idącą w jego stronę - Pani - ukłonił się' '- Wypływy! - oznajmiła nawet nie zwracając uwagi na niego' '- Tak jest! - odpowiedział, uradowany. Cieszył się ze jest cała i zdrowa co pozwoli mu zachować swoją posadę.' Opuskid (dyskusja) 18:45, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) Siedzieli w parku podziwiając piękne widoki na miasto oraz ciesząc się z bycia razem. ' '- Co nie, że tu jest cudownie - powiedziała zaczarowana tym pięknym widokiem '- Tak masz racje - Kristoff uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na anne, zastanawiając się usilnie nad czymś - Anno...?' '-Tak, to ja - zwróciła swoje spojrzenie na niego' '- Chce abyś wiedziała że kocham ciebie ' '- Ja ciebie też - uśmiechnęła się do niego i przytuliła go' '- Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać - Kristoff zrobił się poważny' '- co to jest za pytanie? ' '- Czy...- nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż przerwały mu bębny - Co ta za hałas?' '- te bębny? - Krisyoff przytaknął - oznaczają powrót kogoś z rodziny królewskiej - Kristoff podniósł tylko brwi - Elsa! - wstała - Elsa wraca! chodź - Anna złapała go za rękę i razem popędzili w stronę portu' Gdy dotarli do portu to statek już zakotwiczył, a załoga zaczeła powoli schodzić. Anna stała na pomoście wyglądając za jej siostrą '- Gdzie ona jest? - zapytała samą siebie i coraz bardziej się denerwując. ' Nerwy ustąpiły ekstazie kiedy pojawiła się na kładce Elsa '- Tutaj! - wykrzyczała, zwracając uwagę nie tylko Elsy ale i wszystkich obecnych wokół - ups..sorki - Dodała szybko zobaczywszy miny przechodniów i podbiegła do niej i przytulając ją - martwiłam się o ciebie - wyszeptała wtulając swoją głowę w jej miękkie platynowe włosy' '- Tak ,ja..też - zaśmiała się ale to nie był śmiech jaki często Anna słyszała od Elsy, tylko bardziej nerwowy' '- Elso co ci powiedziała ta wiedźma? - zapytała bez ociągania, co zaskoczyło jej siostrę trochę' '- eee...nic ciekawego! - Elsa uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę zamku zatrzymując się przed mężczyzną w blond włosach' '- Cześć Elso jak podróż? - zapytał' '- my się znamy? ' '- Jestem przecież Kristoff, nie pamiętasz mnie? - zdziwił się' '- A no tak Kristoff....oczywiście że cię pamiętam po prostu żarty sobie robię, ale już zapomniałam jak przystojny jesteś - Elsa puściła mu oczko i ruszyła w stronę zamku.' Anna podeszła do Kristoffa '- Co ci powiedziała? - zapytała, patrząc jak stoi kompletnie osłupiały' '- Powiedziała, że jestem przystojny - spojrzał na Anne, ciągle stojąc w miejscu osłupiały' '- Taaa jasne - zaśmiała się - ale jeżeli by tak powiedziała to by miała racje - Annna przytuliła się do Kristoffa' '- może chodźmy już - zaproponował kiedy go puściła' '- Dobra - Odpowiedziała i razem poszli do zamku' Wiem, że dość krótki wyszedł mi ten rozdział ale tego wymaga moja fabuła i obiecuje wam, że jak się rozkręcę to będę wrzucał dłuższe rozdziały :D Zapraszam do komentowania Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach